


Run Devil Run

by hoobab



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Demons, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Human Relationships, Bad Decisions, Bad Writing, Deal with a Devil, Demon Deals, Demon Hunters, Demon Summoning, Demonic Possession, Demons, Devils, Everyone Has Issues, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, Light Sadism, M/M, Magic, Minor Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Seo Youngho | Johnny, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Out of Character, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Assault, Slow To Update, Torture, Warlocks, doyoung is the head devil, dreamies + yangyang are demons, kun is god, ten is a bit sadistic, winwin is a little bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-29 02:57:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20074993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoobab/pseuds/hoobab
Summary: When Mark is accidentally summoned to the mortal plane by warlocks, he is forced to join the hunt for the angel Jungwoo. Things quickly escalate when demon hunters and his own demon brethren are hot on his heels, and Mark is forced to question his loyalties and his heart. With a sinister plot brewing in the depths of hell, Mark must choose whether to help his friends or to destroy them.





	Run Devil Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my writing is soooo bad...but i wanted to share it.
> 
> happy birthday mark!!!
> 
> italics are thoughts

_ Cold. _

“Where’s Jungwoo? Tell me!”

_ It’s so cold. _

“Yukhei! Calm down! Ten! Something isn’t right!”

_ Why is it so cold? _

As Mark came to, he shifted his head around, searching for warmth but stopped when he felt an icy cold blade pressed against his bare neck, a hair away from drawing blood. Mark held his breath and stilled, struggling to comprehend where he was and what was happening.

Then he felt the blindfold over his eyes. The tightly knotted ropes over his wrists. The strange wood-like contraption that had his naked body restrained and spread out and dug into his back.

His back.

_ Where are my wings? WHERE ARE MY WINGS? _

Panic grew from the depths of Mark’s belly and consumed his body like hellfire poured over the souls of the damned. His faithful leathery wings were gone. His status as a demon stripped from him. Cut off?

_ I don’t feel any pain… _

No. Not cut off. Removed though. Definitely removed.

Mark struggled to control the urge to tear through his restraints and rip whoever was stupid enough to take the wings of a demon to pieces and possibly enjoy their foolish soul as a treat. All he could do was take shaky breaths, clench his fists, finding some relief when his claws still grew from his fingers, and strain his ears for any possible hint at who tried to kidnap him.

_ They must be human. Must be. Only one place is this cold for a demon. Only one. The mortal plane. _

Footsteps approached Mark.

“Alright, Yukhei. Let’s see how bad you fucked up this time,” A smooth voice, dripping with annoyance, spoke.

The person who held the blade to Mark’s throat responded in a deep, loud voice, “I don’t know what Kunhang told you, Ten, but you can clearly see that I caught one of them leathery bastards.”

The first male, Ten, sighed. 

“Kun save us all,” he muttered under his breath. “What did I tell you earlier about demon summons, Yukhei?”

Yukhei stuttered out, “ Ummm...use chicken blood instead of human??”

“No--well, yes, of course--but you forgot the most important aspect of demon summons. You must be specific in what you want to summon. You can’t just summon any demon! What would you do if KDY popped out of your very poorly planned summon? Fight the Lord Devil with that puny blade of yours. You don’t even have Jungwoo around to give you backup.”

“Don’t talk to me about Jungwoo!”

Mark felt Yukhei lift the blade away from his neck as the mortal stepped away from Mark. He tensed his muscles, preparing for the perfect moment to shred his binds and slay these mortals. He unsheathed his claws and was about to spring out and rip out Yukehi’s throat, but a gloved hand slammed his neck back down on to the wood frame. Mark’s vision blurred and he let out a screech of frustration and pain.

“See, Yukhei! You are getting distracted! Focus! With how fucking preoccupied you are, even this low class demon would have succeeded in killing you! Sometimes I wonder why I accepted to train you in the first place.”

_ LOW CLASS! I AM LOW CLASS! THIS MORTAL--! _

Mark let out another screech of anger and blindly bit the air for the gloved hand. But said gloved hand only tightened its grip on Mark’s grip. And soon Mark’s screams became choking gasps.

“My, you are a wild one! Is this not the first time you have been summoned?” Ten whispered in Mark’s ear, tightening his fist even more than what Mark thought a mortal was capable of. “You have absolutely no manners. Tsk, tsk! I would have thought Doyoung taught his sweet children better.” 

Mark froze.

_ He knows of KDY! How does a mortal like him know KDY??? No mortal should know the true name of KDY!!! _

But Mark was not left any time to ponder how this (surprisingly strong) mortal was able to know the great unholy name of KDY as his blindfold was roughly ripped off his face.

Mark shifted his eyes around, noticing the flickering candles set at periodic points of a large pentagram drawn in (apparently) chicken blood. He was strapped onto a suspended wheel with thick black rope. Yukhei stood at his feet, glaring at Mark while slowly wiping his blade with large hands, which only made the blade look even smaller than it already was. Another young man was beside Yukhei. He was who Mark assumed was Kunhang. 

Both of the young men were fairly handsome for mortal standards with strong features and dark hair. But they had an aura unlike any other mortal Mark had ever met. They were far too powerful to be average humans, although Kunhang seemed to be significantly more powerful than Yukhei. Almost as if Yukhei was missing something that Kunhang wasn’t..

Mark was about to shift his head around to take a good look at this “Ten”. This _ mortal _ that was able to hold down and _ choke _a demon of Hell. But this desire was quite literally and figuratively squashed when Ten replaced his hand with a metal collar. There was a click as it locked around Mark’s neck and then...pain.

It was as if ice was being injected into his veins. So cold that it burned. Burned. Hah. Mark never understood the true meaning of burning until this very moment. It was a feeling that tore through his nerves and ripped out all sensation. Mark screamed and writhed, digging his claws into palms and straining helplessly against his restraints. Anything to escape the ice flowing through his body and destroying everything in its path.

Mark could barely make out a figure looming over him through the trails of sweat and tears running down his face. And rage, fuelled by his pain, roared out of him in a spewing, sweating mess.

“I’LL KILL YOU! I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU!!” Mark shrieked, but the figure only chuckled lightly like Mark’s threat was only a petty joke.

“Let’s see how you far you’ll go through with that once we’re done,” Ten responded, before turning away. “Yukhei, Kunhang. Clean up, and we’ll start interrogating him as soon as the mortalization is complete.”

And that was the last thing Mark heard before he entered the sweet darkness of unconsciousness. 

* * *

“Johnny, there’s been a breach,” Taeil softly spoke to the sleeping man, shaking him awake.

“Whaaa--what?” Johnny groggily sat up while rubbing his eyes.

“I said that there’s been a breach.”

Johnny yawned loudly and shook out his hair. “Have you told Jaehyun yet? Does HQ know?”

“I’m not sure about HQ, but Jaehyun should know. He’s been staring at the radars for the past three days straight.”

Johnny stumbled out of bed, waving away Taeil’s hand that reached out to catch him. “I swear to Kun that that man needs to get some sleep. It’s not healthy to not sleep for three days straight.”

Taeil watched as Johnny quickly got dressed and strapped on his gun holster. “You can’t possibly judge Jaehyun after what happened to Tae--”

“I know! I know! We all know what happened to Taeyong! But destroying your health isn’t going to help anyone, much less a kidnapped angel!”

Taeil shut his mouth and stayed silent for the rest of the time it took Johnny to get ready.

When he finished, Johnny looked over to a glum looking Taeil and sighed, “I’m sorry about that. Shouldn’t have snapped at you. You are hurting just as I am and maybe even more so. Come on. We better see what this is all about.”

The duo walked out of the station’s sleeping quarters and down twisting halls. The lights flickered above, and Taeil glanced up worriedly. The budget was cutting it close this month, and the station chief was concerned that if HQ didn’t provide enough funds, the 127th Nephilim Crushing Technology (NCT) Station would close within the year. 

Johnny and Taeil entered the radar room only to find Jaehyun arguing with a very pissed off Yuta.

“No! As your superior, I’m not going to let you go off on a mission only for you to get yourself killed!” Jaehyun loudly shouted. “You aren’t ready!”

“And how do you know that? I haven’t left this fucking station since I started training two years ago,” Yuta angrily retorted. “And don’t pull the “I’m Your Superior “ card because we both know who helped you get that shiny ass badge that you are so proud of wearing.”

Jaehyun lowered his eyes, but continued in a soft but firm voice. “I cannot let you take this case until you have shown that you are capable of controlling your guardian angel. And it is clear that you do not yet.”

Yuta glared at Jaehyun, fuming. He was right. He was always fucking right. The only reason why Yuta could never pass the trainee stage was because of a certain guardian angel called Sicheng.

“What’s going on here?” Johnny interrupted the conversation. 

Jaehyun turned around to see Johnny and Taeil standing in the doorway.

“Johnny, Taeil, “ Jaehyun greeted. “Yuta wants to investigate the breach. And of course I told him no. It’s too dangerous.”

“Ah.” Johnny nodded in understanding. “But I really see no harm in it.”

“WHAT?” Jaehyun stared at Johnny incredulously. “But, Johnny, that’s against protocol. We can’t--”

“Fuck protocol. Who else is going to take the case? You? You don’t even have a guardian angel.”

Jaehyun’s eyes narrowed, and his right hand twitched toward his holster. “Careful now, Johnny. You are treading on a very thin line.”

Johnny ignored him. “I say we form a team of Taeil and I, Yuta and Sicheng, and you. You can oversee Yuta and see that he can fully control Sicheng.”

Jaehyun inhaled deeply, frowning. “I don’t like it, but we’ll have to make do with the limited number of demon hunters we have.”

Johnny nodded before turning towards Yuta. “Yuta, you should go find Sicheng if you can. And Taeil, see if you can also help.”

Johnny’s guardian angel nodded once and walked out.

“Thanks. I-I really appreciate you believing in me,” Yuta said, eyes shining, and he ran out of the room to find his rogue angel.

When Johnny saw that the pair was far enough, he approached Jaehyun who was busy studying the data provided by the radar. 

“I shouldn’t have gone that far. I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking when I mentioned Taeyong like that. You are not weak. And it was definitely not your fault. At all.”

Silence.

“Kun, I really fucked up, didn’t I?”

Jaehyun chuckled silently below Johnny, discretely covering it with his hand.

“Is that a laugh I’m seeing, Jung Jaehyun?” Johnny smirked.

Any trace of the laugh disappeared as quickly as it appeared, but when Jaehyun looked up at him, Johnny could see in the younger man’s eyes that Jaehyun had forgiven him. It warmed Johnny’s heart that his best friend was still in there after all those months of self-imposed isolation and punishment.

Johnny put a hand on Jaehyun’s shoulder and quietly said, “We’ll find him. I swear it on Kun. I swear it on Taeil. I swear it on my life. We will find him.”

Jaehyun only squeezed Johnny’s hand and looked back down at the radar results.

Johnny leaned closer to see what Jaehyun was reading. Apparently, the radar showed that the breach was located somewhere in Neo City, specifically the WayV sector.

“I know that place.” Johnny pointed to the source of the breach. “This isn’t good. This isn’t good at all.”

Jaehyun looked up questioningly. “What do you mean?”

“It’s a Kun damn shithole, filled with Illegals and their--”

“Illegals? You mean warlocks?” Jaehyun interrupted.

Johnny nodded in affirmation. Jaehyun closed his eyes, swearing softly. Warlocks were very, very troublesome. Even though they had the same capabilities of a demon hunter, warlocks were 10 times more dangerous than the former. Warlocks had no morals, no rules, no regulations. And with full access to the powerful abilities of their guardian angels, they posed a serious threat to the balance of the Three Planes.

“Well, it’s a good thing that we have you. We need all the experience we can get,” Jaehyun said.

“Yeah.” 

Johnny reached over Jaehyun and began type into the database.

“What are you doing?” Jaehyun watched in confusion as Johnny clicked on a profile named “Ten”.

The profile opened showing a blurry image of a pale, short man with dyed blond hair. He had a black cat looped around his neck and wore a dark overcoat that covered most of his body and half of his face.

Johnny scanned the profile, scrolling down to where “Location” was stated.

“Jaehyun, tell me the location of the breach.”

Jaehyun answered promptly, understanding Johnny’s thought process. “Number 1 17th Street Sector WayV, Neo City.”

Jaehyun looked to the profile and was amazed to see that the addresses matched.

“I know that this is going to sound unethical, but for a time I worked with Ten on a whack-a-mole operation. In exchange for temporary immunity, he acted as my guide,” Johnny explained. “But he probably never expected me to collect enough information on him to create a profile.”

“Makes sense. Do you think this Ten caused the breach?” Jaehyun questioned.

Johnny frowned. “That’s what I’m wondering. But Ten isn’t stupid. He knows that stirring up trouble while he’s being this closely monitored will only end badly for him. I hope to Kun it isn’t Ten.”

“Wait. Why?” Jaehyun turned so quickly to face his friend that he was sure his neck cracked.

Johnny sadly smiled. “I don’t want to kill my friend, of course.”


End file.
